The Dalek Invasion of Endsville
by Father Jack
Summary: Billy, Mandy and Grim investigate a series of mysterious deaths in Endsville. But what they uncover is a sinister plot by an alien race that may change the course of history forever, leaving Mandy torn between ultimate power and her friends...
1. Goo Cannons & Sinister Plots

**So, I created an account on here six and half years ago, and then totally forgot about it. Go me.**

**Here is my first published fan fiction, and I'm expecting to find some hideous grammatical errors in here after it's published. I've read through it several times and honestly I'm getting sick of it! The disclaimer is at the bottom of the chapter.**

**So now I present to you, "Invasion of Endsville" - Part one.**

-1-

Splat!

Not an uncommon sound in Endsville.

Splat!

The second ball of goo also missed Billy, hitting the wall that he was currently backed up against. He quickly glanced over each shoulder, and saw a splodge of goop slowly sliding down the wall on either side of him, leaving purple trails of slime in their wake. The terrified boy looked straight ahead again, and stared right into the double-barrelled goo cannon that was aimed at him, just mere centimetres from his face.

It was Monday morning, just before school, and the week hadn't exactly got off to a good start for poor Billy. Mandy had been running a bit late this morning, and Grim had been called out on a job, so he had decided to walk to school alone. Big mistake, for just as Billy had been about to cross the street opposite the school, he had been attacked.

Billy slowly began to look up, past the recently fired gun that was still dipping with fresh slime, and into the eyes of his tormentor.

"Those were warning shots, dweeb," said Sperg, grinning from ear to ear. "The next one won't miss! Right between the eyes." Sperg cocked the cannon, rested both barrels on Billy's ample nose and began to squeeze the trigger. Billy dropped to his knees.

"No Sperg, please! Have mercy on me," pleaded Billy, pathetically, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"I don't think so, dork."

"But I'll give you anything!"

"What could you possibly have to offer me?" Asked Sperg, half mockingly and half intrigued. He loosened his squeeze on the trigger.

"Um … well …." Billy began to feel around in his back pocket. He produced a half eaten cheese and ham sandwich. It looked as if it had been in Billy's pocket for quite some time, and it had more than likely been through the wash on more than one occasion. Billy looked at it with one eyebrow raised, peeled the top slice of bread back a little, sniffed the contents, and then threw up a little bit in his mouth. He returned the bread to its' original position, looked at Sperg and offered the ex-food to him.

"You'll have to do better than that, Billy. And my trigger finger is getting impatient!"

Billy looked back at his sandwich, his fear of the goo cannon temporarily gone, and said "oh well, waste not, want not." With that, he opened his mouth and tossed the bread-based abomination inside, chewed and swallowed. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then Billy burped, producing several green bubbles of noxious gas. "Hmm, tastes like tummy-ache!"

"Eww, sick," exclaimed Sperg. "That's it, Billy, you're going to get it now." He pushed the goo cannon as close to Billy's face as he could and began once again to pull the trigger. "Any last words?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh," was the high pitched response that came from Billy's mouth, as his terror fully returned.

"Good enough!"

Billy shut his eyes as tight as he could and prepared for the worst, trying desperately to enter his happy place. As he began to enter the almost meditative state associated with his happy place, he was vaguely aware of a crash, almost as if something had collided with something, and the latter of these somethings had fallen to the floor. Then he heard that familiar sound again ….

Splat!

But something was wrong. What was it? He hadn't felt anything. No impact, no slimy feeling as the goo dripped down his face, nothing! Could he possibly be so far into his happy place that all of his senses had been shut off to the real world? There was only one way to find out. Billy slowly opened his eyes, and cautiously looked up. He saw Sperg standing where he had been, but his attention was focused on something to Billy's right. Billy caught sight of the goo-cannon, which was lying on its' side on the ground, and a medium side rock lay not too far from it. The cannon had indeed fired, but it had gone off as the rock and crashed in to it, sending the cannon flying out of Sperg's hands, and a third splodge of slime had joined its' companions on the wall. Billy followed the direction of Sperg's eyes and spotted his saviour.

Mandy.

"Alright Sperg, fun's over," said Mandy, calmly. "I suggest you get the heck out of here or I'll aim the next rock for in between your eyes." She narrowed her eyes and fixed her glare directly into Sperg's.

Sperg didn't have to think twice about it. He hadn't even paused to retrieve his fallen weapon. For where he had stood just a mere second ago, all that remained was a Sperg shaped dust cloud that was rapidly dispersing.

"Phew, thanks Mandy!" Said Billy, the relief apparent in his voice. Mandy walked over to Billy, who was still on his knees.

"How do you manage to blunder into these situations, Billy? I mean, you've only been out of bed for half an hour, we haven't even started school yet and you're already in trouble! Lucky for you I was here or you'd have had to go to lessons covered in goo. Though I suppose that wouldn't exactly be out of the ordinary for you."

Billy stared at her blankly for a few seconds, having seemly forgotten what had just transpired, and simply said "I like chicken wings."

Mandy sighed. It seemed Billy was getting himself into more and more trouble recently, with her having to bail him out at least once a day, if not more. Why did she bother? Before she could come up with a suitable answer, she spotted Sperg's goo cannon still on the floor where it had fallen.

"Hmm, well waste not, want not," she said to herself, and picked up the cannon. She took off her backpack, opened it and began to push the oversized toy inside.

"Wait a sec! How can you fit that in there Mandy? The cannon is at least three hundred and fifty seven million, two hundred and sixty one thousand, eight hundred and seventy six and a half times bigger than your bag!" Billy said, upsettingly quickly. He began panting. That number was far too big for his tiny brain to comprehend.

"I had Grim whip this up for me." Mandy explained, ignoring Billy's exaggerations. "It's like his trunk, it's much bigger on the inside. I can carry around as much as I need to in this thing". The goo cannon disappeared inside the bag, and Mandy zipped it back up. Billy started at her blankly again for a few seconds.

"I like dippin' chicken," was his response.

Mandy sighed again. Why did she bother? Her trail of thought was, however, once again interrupted, this time by the sound of an ambulance siren coming towards them. The ambulance whizzed past and turned into the school opposite the sidewalk where the two children stood.

--

Grim normally loved his job. Who wouldn't? Reaping the souls of the departed and sending them to the underworld was a big responsibility. Without Death, there was no fear. With no fear, there would be no need for traffic lights. At least, that's how Grim justified it, and it worked for him even if it made no sense to mere mortals.

However, things had been a little stranger than usual in Endsville of late. A number of suspicious deaths had recently occurred, all in Endsville, and more specifically all within a mile or two of the school that Billy and Mandy attended. Grim was starting to feel uneasy. The job he was travelling to by vortex to this morning would be the sixth such death in a little over a week, and this time it was actually at the school. Although he hadn't arrived at the scene yet, he had a feeling the sight that was to greet him would be the same as the others.

The victims would have no visible injuries on the outside, but they had been pretty badly messed up inside. Grim didn't know what on Earth could possibly cause injuries like that, so he had started to suspect that what was causing it wasn't of this planet. He also found it odd that none of the previous five deaths had been reported in the papers or on the TV. No doubt some sort of cover up, which added further to Grim's theory. He also hadn't discussed it with Billy or Mandy yet, as he didn't really like to mix his home life with his work. Mind you, the other five had all been in dark alleys in the dead of night, and when Grim had arrived at the scenes no-one else had found them yet. With this one being at the school during the day it would be harder for anyone to cover it up. Either the killer or killers had been sloppy, or all of this was leading up to something bigger.

Grim looked at the name on his list. It wasn't anyone he knew personally, but he did recognise the name as being one of the cleaners that worked at the school.

"Poor guy," Grim mumbled to himself, a rare pang of sympathy crossing his mind. He came to the end of the vortex, and stepped out on to the school grounds. He was right, there would be no cover up this time. The authorities had already been called.

--

Billy and Mandy arrived at the school gates a minute or two after the ambulance had pulled into the grounds. They could see the school was being evacuated as the staff and hundreds of children poured out of the building. The Police also begun to arrive and seal off the area. The two children pushed their way through the crowd so they were right where the cordoned off section began

"Oooh, looky," exclaimed Billy, excitedly. "Must be a careers day for the emergency services! But I don't see a fire truck. I like fire trucks. They're red and go WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOW!"

"I don't think so Billy," replied Mandy, trying to block out the air of idiocy emanating from her companion. "Something's happened. Something serious." At that, she spotted Grim emerging from the school. Mandy gestured for him to come over, and he obliged.

"Hello you two," said Grim, trying to cover up the nervousness in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Questioned Mandy.

"What do ya think?"

"Oh, oh! I know," said Billy, raising his arm as far above his head as it would go.

"Oh, here we go," said Mandy, rolling her eyes and sighing.

Billy took a deep breath and belted out all in one go: "You're here for extra lessons on how to tie your shoes and your teacher says you're a danger to yourself and those around you and why they allow you in a normal school unsupervised is beyond anyone's guess?" He inhaled and added, "just like me!"

"No you oaf," replied Grim, more annoyed than usual. "I was reaping the soul of another poor unfortunate victim of mysterious death."

"What do you mean 'another' one?" Asked Mandy, a little startled.

Grim sighed. There was no point in keeping this from the kids anymore. He told them everything about the mysterious deaths, and how he had no idea what was causing them.

"So what do you think might be causing this, Grim?" Asked Billy, somewhat subdued but the story Grim had just told.

"Didn't I just say I had no idea what was causing them, Billy?"

"Possibly, but my short term memory isn't very good and I've forgotten most of what you said." Billy perked up, seemingly blocking out the trauma of the gruesome story. "Ooooh looky, police and ambulances! But where's the fire trucks?"

"Idiot," said Mandy and Grim, simultaneously. With that, Billy ducked under the police tape and ran towards the ambulance, making siren noises as he ran. He reached the ambulance at just the same moment two medics appeared at the door of the school, carrying a stretcher between them. There was something on the stretcher, but it was covered up. Billy waited at the back of the ambulance for the men to get nearer. When the medics reached the ambulance, the one at the front of the stretcher looked down at Billy.

"What are you doing out here, kid? Get back behind the police line. There's nothing to see here."

"Whatcha got under there, Mister?" Asked Billy, oblivious as to what was going on.

"Nothing you want to see," replied the second man.

"Lemmesee!" Billy lifted up the cover slightly at the bottom end of the stretcher, screamed, and ran back to Grim and Mandy. He grabbed on to Grim's legs and held on for dear life.

"Get off me, mon!"

"Grrriiiiiiiiiim!" Billy wailed. "That man under there had been turned into feet! It was horrible." Billy blew his nose on Grim's robe.

"Ick," said Grim, disgusted, but not surprised that Billy had just done that.

"Anyone in the school right now, Grim?" Asked Mandy.

"No, they don't know how that man died, so they're probably waiting for men in environmental suits to come and make sure the area is safe from biohazards and the like. They won't find any, of course. But no, the building is empty for now."

"Then I say we go check it out."

"What?" Grim yelled. "Are you mad, child? Whatever killed that guy might still be in there!"

"Then it's a good thing we have Death on our side." Mandy ducked under the police tape and headed for the entrance to the school. Grim and Billy looked at each other, nervously, and followed.

As they walked towards the building, Mandy turned to Grim and asked "so I take you don't know how he died either?"

"No, and he was such a gibbering wreck as I helped him cross over that I couldn't make any sense of what he was saying. Same as the others."

The crowd were all transfixed with the ambulance as it drove off, so no-one spotted the three figures entering the school.

--

On entering the school, it was apparent the power had gone out, as the lights were out and even with sunlight shining in through the main door, it was still quite dark.

"It's dark in here," was Billy's astute observation.

Grim looked at Mandy. "And they say he needs extra schooling. Who'd have thought?"

"Hey I don't needs no extra school! One's enough for me, teeheehee!" Laughed Billy.

"Billy, focus," Mandy demanded. "Now, Grim, where was the man found?"

"In the cleaning supply cupboard. Hey, Billy," Grim perked up. "Why don't you go check that out? And Mandy and I will scout out the other rooms."

"Ok! Hey, wait a minute, there might be something in there! Why do I gots to go to the dangerous bit?"

"Because you're stupider than we are," replied Grim, matter-of-factly.

Billy thought for a moment, grinned his usual inane grin and replied gleefully, "fair enough!" He enthusiastically ran in the direction of the supply cupboard, which was at the other end of the school. Mandy and Grim could hear his manic laughter, echoing down the hallway.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Mandy asked Grim, with no emotion.

"No," he replied, and then let an amused smirk settle onto his face.

"Well, we shouldn't leave him by himself. You know the trouble he's been getting himself into lately."

"And why do you care?"

"We'll be the ones who have to clean up the mess!"

"Good point."

The pair set off in the direction Billy headed. As they headed further down the corridor, it was beginning to get too dark to see much.

Mandy reached round into her Tardis-like backpack and produced a torch. She shone it down the corridor. Billy was nowhere to be seen, presumably he had turned a corner near the end of the hall. But his laughter still reverberated off the lockers and closed classroom doors. As the pair ventured tentatively onwards, they heard a slight rumbling noise go past behind them. Mandy spun around as quick as she could and shone to torch in the direction they had just come from. But the noise was gone, and there was nothing visible to say that the noise had even existed. Grim and Mandy glanced at each other nervously, and continued the way they had been going.

--

Billy had reached the cupboard he'd been looking for. See, he was smart! He found the place all by himself, even in the dark. His manic laughter stopped abruptly as he eyed the door that was his target.

"A door! I just lurrrrrrve going through doors, teehehehee!"

He approached the cupboard, and turned the handle. It wasn't locked. The door creaked open and Billy began to step inside.

--

Mandy and Grim walked past an open classroom door, and they stopped to have a look inside. Mandy shone her torch inside, from top to bottom, left to right. There was nothing inside. Suddenly, Mandy spied something out of the corner of her eye, descending from the ceiling. She gasped and shone the torch on it.

It was just a spider, albeit a rather large one, but a spider nonetheless, just innocently spinning a web from ceiling to floor. Mandy tried her best to hide her sigh of relief. To say she was feeling a little tense right about now would have been an understatement.

Then it dawned on her. Billy's laugher had stopped. He must have reached the cupboard, or else something had happened to him.

"Come on," she said to Grim, and they continued down the corridor, quickening their pace.

--

Billy crept into the cupboard. It was a smallish room but there was enough space to fit maybe 4 or 5 people inside. There was a single, small window near the top of the room that let a little light in. He couldn't see much. Just a few mops, some buckets, shelves, all the things you'd expect to see in a cleaning supply cupboard. But there was something else.

In the low light, Billy could only make out a shape that was backed right up against the wall, underneath the small window. It was big, he knew that much, bigger than him even.

The object began to move towards him, passing into the slither of light shining into the room. Billy had a clear view of the shape of the object.

It was, or at least looked like, a giant pepper pot.

But it wasn't just a pepper pot. It had what looked like a sink plunger attached to a long stick jutting out of it's front and to the right, and on the left was a smaller protuberance, some sort of wire frame. Billy scanned the creature up and down. On top was a flat dome, with another stick coming out of it. This stick began to lower and point in Billy's direction. He could almost swear this thing was alive and looking at him. He became very afraid, and unable to move.

The pepper pot stopped moving but continued to look at him. After what seemed an eternity, two light bulbs at the top of the thing lit up as the creature began to speak. The voice was unlike anything Billy had ever heard before. It was monotone, and rigid, every syllable being emphasised.

"Do not move," it began. "You are a prisoner of the Daleks. You will be exterminated. Do not move. You are a prisoner of the Daleks. You will be exterminated."

There was no way Billy could have moved even if he had wanted to. He was frozen to the spot in terror.

The Dalek continued to taunt him. "Exterminate. Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"

Billy screamed. And not one of his high pitched, almost farcical screams. This was a scream from deep inside. This was a scream of pure, unadulterated terror.

--

**Billy, Mandy, Grim and all related characters belong to Maxwell Atoms.**

**The Daleks were created by Terry Nation and are owned by his estate and possibly the BBC.**


	2. Gym Mats & Tin Dogs

**When I typed _what is the collective term for daleks_ as a search into Google, I didn't actually expect to find the answer. I was wrong. Please enjoy the extra research I undertook for this chapter.**

**I must apologise in advance for what you are about to read. I've had this idea knocking around in my head for over a year now and I just had to get it down on paper. Please review, all constructive criticism welcome!**

**Anyway, here's "(The Dalek) Invasion of Endsville" - Part 2. **

**--**

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Dalek aimed its' weapon at Billy, and prepared to fire. Billy remained routed to the spot, trembling. He closed his eyes as tight as he could, and heard the sound of a weapon firing.

SPLAT!

That certainly wasn't the noise he was expecting to hear. Billy opened his eyes, and was presented with the sight of the Dalek with its' eye stalk covered in purple goo. He spun round a hundred and eighty degrees and saw Mandy, standing in the doorway clutching a recently fired goo-cannon. Behind her was Grim, who was gawping at the giant pepper pot.

"MANDY! You saved m…." began Billy, but he was interrupted when the Dalek began to shout behind him. Billy spun round again, facing his would-be executioner.

"My vision is impaired, I cannot see! My vision is impaired, I cannot see!" The Dalek screamed, almost in panic. It began to wave it's extremities around futilely, and a bolt of energy shot out of the wire frame on the front of its' body. The bolt crashed into the wall just above and to the right of where Mandy was standing. The jolt shook the room, and the Dalek began firing rapidly in random directions.

"Well don't just stand there you doofus," Mandy shouted over the noise of energy bolts, "let's get out of here!" And with that, Mandy turned round and began to run, gesturing towards Grim for him to join her. Billy followed suit.

"What the heck was that thing, Grim?" shouted Mandy as they ran.

"How the heck should I know?! That thing clearly wasn't from this planet, so way out of my field."

"I think it has friends!" Shouted Billy pointing ahead of them, towards three Daleks that had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

--

Meanwhile, away from all the fun, Sperg was resting beneath a tree. He had run from Mandy as fast as his legs would carry him. Sperg had decided he couldn't be bothered to go to school today, so he'd seek out other people to torment in Endsville park. Unfortunately, there was no one around.

That is, until the relative calm was interrupted but a sort of whooshing sound. A couple of hundred meters from where he was sitting, the grass began to move violently, as if a storm was brewing in a space no bigger than a telephone box. Suddenly, what looked like a blue telephone box appeared, with the words "POLICE BOX" written along the top. Sperg just stood and stared. Then, the front of the box opened inwards, as if it was a door and a man stepped out. Sperg hid behind the tree so the man would not see him. He had bizarre curly hair, and an unnecessarily long scarf, especially considering it was quite warm out today.

"Here we are K-9, a safe a landing as any," said the man to his as yet invisible companion. He spoke with a deep, strong British accent.

"Affirmative, master!" Came the quickly spoken, almost machine-like reply. As the man began to wander slowly away from the box, what looked like a robotic dog on tracks emerged from within.

"What do you make of it K-9, where would you say we are?"

"Earth, master."

"Very good K-9."

"Early 21st century, United States of America, master," K-9 continued.

"Excellent, K-9! I'd say you were wired up correctly."

"A town called Endsville, master," added the dog, almost starting to sound cocky now.

"All right, all right, don't show me up you lump of metal," said the man, more than a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Hey mister!" Sperg had left his hiding place and was now standing right next to the man and his dog. "That's a cool dog you got there."

"Thanks, I think. I'm the Doctor. Would you like a jelly baby?" The Doctor produced a bag of sweets from within his coat.

"No thanks," replied Speg, "but I will take this!" Quick as a flash, he bent down, summoned all of his strength, and lifted K-9 above his head and ran.

"Master! Master!" Cried the tin dog.

"Come back," called out The Doctor. He gave chase but Sperg was surprisingly fast given the weight of K9. The Doctor continued to run after Sperg, but he tripped over his scarf and tumbled to floor. The Doctor sat up on the grass for a few seconds, dazed, then jumped to his feet and continued to run after Sperg.

--

Mandy aimed the goo cannon at the three Daleks and let off a barrage of slime in their direction. She scored three direct hits, blinding the Daleks, and sending them into a frenzy. They ran past the disabled machines towards the main entrance of the school, where another two Daleks greeted them.

"Halt, do not move!" They said in unison. They trio stopped dead, Mandy aimed the goo cannon at them and pressed the trigger. Nothing happened. It was empty.

She threw the cannon violently at the Daleks, taking one of them out. Before the other Dalek could react, she turned to run down the corridor they had just run up, and the others followed. More Daleks were ahead, too many to count now. They detoured through a door on their right, and found themselves running through the school canteen, the Daleks in close pursuit behind them.

"Grim, your scythe," Mandy demanded, sounding slightly out of breath and holding out one hand.

"But Mandy I doubt that will…"

"NOW!" She screamed at him. Grim reached into his robe, produced his scythe and handed it to the girl. Mandy turned, aimed the scythe into the Dalek crowd and fired. Three Daleks exploded in a brilliant flash of light. Suddenly, a barrage of Dalek weapons fire forced the girl to turn once more and rejoin her companions in their tactical withdrawal. The trio reached the end of the canteen, turned into another corridor and up a flight of stairs.

--

Far above Endsville someone, or something, was watching the action intently.

Through a massive view screen which showed what the Daleks on the surface were seeing, the mysterious being could monitor everything that was going on. A control panel, of sorts, lay beneath this giant window to the world. Two Daleks manned the bridge.

"Target sighted," said the first one.

"The Grim Reaper is nearly in our possession," the second one confirmed. "Activating underworld dampening field around the building."

"Exterminate the children," the first Dalek commanded to the troops below.

"WAIT!" Boomed an unseen voice. The voice was like that of a Dalek, but deeper, and slower. "The human girl appears to have a power over the Reaper, and has mastered the powers of the underworld. Perhaps she is the reason the Reaper spends so much time in the mortal realm. She may prove useful. Bring all three of them to me, keep the children ALIVE."

--

The Doctor wondered through the streets of Endsville in the general direction Sperg had run off in. Somehow, he had managed to lose the boy. The Doctor sighed. He was a Time Lord who had been and done so much with his three-and-a-bit lives, seen so many things, saved countless numbers of people and civilisations, and here he was walking through the streets on 21st century Earth, looking for his tin dog. Wonderful.

However, his attention was soon drawn to the crowd of people gathered outside the school. What caught his attention even more was the military vehicles that had begun to arrive.

The Doctor approached the crowd from behind, and asked no-one in particular "what's going on here?"

Irwin was standing at the back of the crowd. "They're not letting us into the school, yo!" he replied to the Doctor, without turning round.

"A teacher training day, perhaps?" Said the Doctor, grinning.

"I don't think so, they took someone away in an ambulance. I heard he'd had his face eaten off by something horrible yo!" Irwin looked round and up at the tall, strange man standing behind him.

"Something horrible, eh? Sounds wonderful. Would you like a jelly baby?" The Doctor offered Irwin his bag of sweets. Irwin blinked a couple of times, and started to back away slowly.

"My dad tells me to never accept sweets from strange British men wearing long, multi-coloured scarves in spring, yo."

"Your dad is a very sensible person," The Doctor said, putting the sweets away. "Now I wonder who is in charge here."

The Doctor pushed his way through to the front of the crowd. Several army personnel were ushering people back further behind the cordoned off section.

"Everyone, return to your homes, we have this under control," bellowed one of the army guys. The crowd stood and stared at him. "NOW!" He screamed, somewhat manically. Suddenly, the crowd dispersed and all that was left was a cloud of crowd-shaped dust that rapidly faded. All that was left behind the line was the Doctor. The man looked at him.

"Sir you must leave, now! This is a military matter now, and this area is under quarantine."

"Yes, so it is. I'm the Doctor, by the way. And you are?"

"Sergeant Crilly, at your service sir! But I really must insist that you LEAVE NOW!" Crilly was getting agitated now.

"Yes yes yes, so you said. Look I could help here, it's obvious to me that you haven't been brought in to break up a food fight, have you?"

"An astute observation, Doctor, but this really had nothing to do with you. Now leave before I have you arrested."

"I used to work for UNIT," blurted out the Doctor. "Call them, I think you'll find I'm telling the truth. I could be a great help."

Crilly eyed The Doctor suspiciously. He then gestured for one of his troops to come over.

"Get in contact with the UNIT headquarters in London. Verify this man's identify." The soldier nodded, took out a digital camera, snapped the Doctor and went back to his van. Crilly turned to look at the Doctor again. "If you're lying to me I **will** have you arrested for WASTING MY TIME!"

After a few minutes, the soldier returned.

"Sir, UNIT have confirmed that this man is their ex-scientific advisor. They say to trust him."

"Fine," Crilly sighed, and lifted up the Police tape for the Doctor to duck under. "But don't get in my way."

"Wouldn't dream of it, old chap! Now, shall we?" The Doctor gestured towards the school entrance.

"Yes, get behind me."

Crilly, followed by the Doctor and four soldiers made their way towards the building and entered.

--

Grim, Billy and Mandy had reach the top of the stairs, and were standing outside the entrance to the upstairs gym. Mandy turned round to shoot another barrage from the scythe down to Daleks that were looking up at them, but nothing happened.

"Grim! What's wrong with this thing?"

"I don't know child, it was fully charged this morning! Must be some sort of dampening field," Grim replied. The trio looked down at the Daleks congregating at the bottom of the stairs. "I wonder why they've stopped firing?"

"We've found their weakness Grim!" Exclaimed Billy. "They can't climb stairs." He stuck his tongue out and blew several raspberries at the Daleks.

The lead Dalek stared at Billy for a few seconds before replying. "Daleks have no weaknesses. Elevate!" With that, it started to levitate. All of the Daleks began to float up the stairs.

"Agggh! Sorcery!" Billy screamed, and ran through the doors into the gym. Mandy and Grim followed.

--

The soldiers and the Doctor made their way down a dark corridor in the school in single file.

"It's too quiet in here," said the Doctor. Suddenly, the soldier at the back cried out and fell to the floor. The others turned round to see three Daleks trundling down the corridor towards them.

"Daleks!" Cried out the Doctor.

"Doctor, get down!" Commanded Crilly. The Doctor ducked out of the way as the remaining soldiers began to open fire on the Daleks.

"Concentrate your fire on the eye stalks," shouted the Doctor. The Daleks remained in tact as they let lose with a barrage of energy bolts. One by one the soldiers fell to the floor dead, leaving only Crilly standing. The Daleks stopped firing, and The Doctor moved to stand by Crilly. The two of them stared at the Daleks. One of the Daleks moved towards the Doctor, looking him right in the eye.

"You will both come with us. Move. Move! MOVE!"

The Doctor and Crilly began to walk in the direction indicated by the Dalek. Crilly turned to the Doctor and spoke to him as they walked.

"What are those things?"

"The stuff of nightmares, Crilly," replied the Doctor, solemnly. "Don't make any sudden movements, they'll kill us on the spot."

"SILENCE!" Demanded the Daleks, and The Doctor and Crilly continued walking.

--

As Billy, Mandy and Grim ran through the gym, a dozen or so Daleks chased after them. Mysteriously, they were no longer firing their weapons, but the trio knew they were still deadly. They reached the other end of the gym and found the door was locked.

"Stand back guys," said Billy, trying his best to sound macho and heroic. "I'll break down the door with my super strength! I've had me spinach today, y'know, teeeheehee!"

"But you hate spinach!" Said Grim, before realising at this point in time that was probably irrelevant.

"I said STANDS BACK!"

And before Mandy or Grim could stop him, Billy ran as fast he could at the door.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyaaa!" He screamed as he leapt into the air, his right leg outstretched before him. "Ooof!" He cried as he smashed into the door, not breaking it in the slightest. Billy moaned softly as he began to slide slowly down the closed door, his arms and legs splayed out in all directions. Mandy and Grim watched as he came to rest on the floor and fall backwards. His arm twitched slightly.

"Well, that was helpful," said Grim, deadpan.

"Mmhmm," agreed Mandy, equally as emotionless.

"Fargle bleh," added Billy, still on his back.

"HALT!" Came a voice from behind them. Mandy and Grim spun round to see a destruction of Daleks staring at them. There was nowhere for them to run. They were trapped. Most of the Daleks were gold coloured, except for one which was red. The red one approached them.

"You are prisoners of the Daleks," it said.

"Second time today, teeheehee!" giggled Billy, raising to his feet, seemingly recovered from his collision with the door.

"Shut it, you idiot!" Snapped Mandy.

"You will all be taken on board our ship," the Dalek continued.

"A real space ship?" Billy questioned, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Ech, been there, done that," said Grim, sounding bored.

"SILENCE!" Screamed the red Dalek. A gold Dalek approached.

"Intruders have been caught downstairs," it said to its' leader.

"Bring them here. We will show these earthlings the power of the Daleks!"

"I obey!" The golden Dalek trundled out of the open gym door, and returned with the Doctor and Crilly in tow. Even more Daleks followed them in.

"Stand with the others," the red Dalek commanded the Doctor and Crilly. They moved over to stand with Billy, Mandy and Grim.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," said, surprisingly, The Doctor, and extended his hand towards Mandy. She looked at him in silence for a few seconds.

"I don't care," she growled, staring at him through narrowed eyes and brandishing Grim's scythe at him. The Doctor took a step back, startled.

"Hmm, Doctor. I know that name," said Grim.

"You've heard of him?" Questioned Billy.

"Only as a myth throughout time. "Wherever the Doctor has been, Death is not far behind." If this is the same Doctor, I've cleaned up countless messes he's left behind."

"And I take it you're Death?" Exclaimed the Doctor, not quite believing he had just said those words.

"The one and only!" Said Grim.

"Doc-tor?" Said the red Dalek, softly. "THE Doctor?!" It added, more violently.

"The one and only …. kind of," he replied, grinning his toothy grin and adjusting his scarf.

"YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF DALEKS!"

"Yes…"

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" The red Dalek was beginning to shake out of anger.

"Quite…"

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!"

"Well I think we established that."

While this had been going on, Crilly had begun to edge away from the group. Finally, he snapped and began to make a run for it.

"Halt, or you will be EXTERMINATED!" Yelled one of the Daleks, turning round to give chase.

"Halt!" Cried several more, also turning round.

Crilly did not heed this warning, as he ran towards the exit. The Daleks opened fire, Crilly screamed and fell to the floor, dead. Mandy gasped silently, her eyes wide, while Billy screamed loudly and ran around in small circles.

"Now why did you have to do that? You know how much paper work is involved in things like dis?"

"He was unnecessary," replied the red Dalek, coldly.

"Like a plot device that was no longer needed," said Mandy to no-one in particular.

"Enough of this," cried the Dalek. "You will now be transported to the Dalek ship."

On hearing this, Billy immediately stopped running his circles of terror and perked up.

"Oooh yay!" He cried. "But how will we get there?"

"By trans-mat," replied the Dalek, and it moved back to reveal a dark blue platform at the side of the gym, only about half a metre high."

"That's a gym mat!" Billy insisted.

"It is a trans-mat."

"GYM mat!"

"TRANS-MAT!" The Dalek was shaking again.

"It's a gym mat, I tells ya!"

"SILENCE!!!! The idiot will no longer speak!" Ordered the Dalek, approaching Billy rapidly.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him for years," said Mandy, boredom and frustration apparent in her voice.

--

Grim, Mandy, Billy and the Doctor had been transported on board the Dalek ship, and were marched down a corridor towards the bridge. Mandy was still carrying Grim's scythe. Once there, they were ushered in front of something that resembled a Dalek, only much larger, and the organic interior could be seen. The mutated being stared at the group with it's single, deformed eye and fixed it's glare on the Doctor.

"Doc-tor," it said slowly. "We meet again."

"A pleasure," said the Doctor, smiling sarcastically.

"What in holy heck is that thing?" Cried Grim, pointing a boney finger at the abomination of nature.

"The Dalek Emperor," the Doctor replied, his gaze not straying from that of the mutant. "Or rather, **a** Dalek Emperor, I'm not really sure if there was only ever one or more. What are you up to this time?" He called out to the massive thing.

"We are here for the being known as the Grim reaper. If the Daleks control the forces of life, death, and everything in between we will once more become the most powerful force in the universe, and we will exterminate all those that oppose us in one, foul swoop. Ultimate power shall be ours! No one can stop us! You will all be EXTERMINATED!"

"You are mad, aren't you?" Said the Doctor.

"Silence, Doctor. You are in no position to stop us this time."

"But, why me?" Cried Grim, butting in. "There are loads of Grim Reapers out there, at least one for every planet!"

"Yes, but you are the easiest to capture. You're a pushover, even more of one than we originally thought. You're being held captive by mortal children!"

"He's got you there, Grim," said Mandy. Grim nodded, very reluctantly agreeing.

"Um, excuse me?" Billy piped up. "But are you a slug?"

"What?" Exclaimed the Emperor, slightly taken aback by the question.

"I mean, if someone poured salt on to you, would you melt?"

"Please ignore Billy," interrupted Mandy, before the Emperor could respond. "He's an idiot".

The Emperor's eye slowly turned to fix its' gaze on Mandy. "Yes," he boomed, "but you are not."

"Uh, thanks …?"

"You have a power over the Reaper. You control him. We had devised numerous ways to tap into his power but now we don't need to use them. We have YOU."

"What are you on about?"

"Join us, child. Teach us the powers of the underworld, and you shall rule this planet as Queen of the Daleks!"

Mandy paused for a moment, almost speechless. "Intriguing," was all she could manage to say, and her eyes widened at the prospect of power. True, it would only be one planet - for the time being at least - but as she'd always told herself, she had to start somewhere!

"Mandy, no!" Shouted Grim.

"I thought you'd be interested," the Emperor continued, ignoring the Reaper. "But you must first prove yourself to us."

"How so?"

"Take the scythe you are holding, use the forces of the underworld., and kill the Doctor."

"What?" The Doctor said, wide-eyed with concern.

"And Billy." The Emperor finished. Mandy's eyes widened with shock as the Emperor said the last part. She turned her head to face the Doctor, and then round to look Billy in the eyes.

"M … M…. Mandy?" Stammered Billy, his eyes widening to puppy-dog size, his bottom lip beginning the tremble.

"Kill them!" Boomed the Emperor. "Kill them both! Exterminate them now! Obey me, or you shall be exterminated too! Obey me!"

"Obey the Emperor!" Cried a chorus of Daleks that surrounded them. "Obey. Obey! OBEY!"

Mandy stepped back further and stared at her friend and the stranger that called himself the Doctor. She looked at Grim, who was just standing there with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Mandy?" Grim questioned the girl, not knowing what she was going to do next.

"Obey! Obey the Emperor! Obey! Obey! OOOOOBEEEEEEYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cried the Daleks, almost taunting the girl.

Mandy glanced down at the scythe, and began to raise it above her head.

She knew what she had to do.

--

**Grim, Billy, Mandy and all related characters created and owned by Maxwell Atoms. And Cartoon Network, probably.**

**Doctor Who, and the Daleks are owned by the BBC. The Daleks were created by Terry Nation, and a very good creation they are too.**


	3. Air Vents & Jelly Babies

-1**Sorry for the month long wait for this chapter. I always seem to be in the mood to write when I don****'****t have time to, and not in the mood when I do have the time. Ah well. All done now.**

**Hope you enjoy this more than I enjoyed the recent Dalek episodes of the new Doctor Who that were on recently. **

**This is ever so slight hints of BillyxMandy, but it's so tiny tiny small that you may not notice. Hmm.**

**Disclaimers are at the bottom!**

**--**

**The Dalek Invasion of Endsville - Part 3**

**--**

Mandy raised the scythe far above her head, looked the Doctor in the eye and fired.

The scythe glowed for a brief moment, before fizzling out harmlessly. A small puff of smoke rose from the blade. Everyone was silent. Billy stared at his friend, his mouth open slightly. He could not believe that Mandy had just tried to kill someone. If it had worked, would he really have been next? Mandy stared back at him for a fleeting moment, before turning away, unable to look him in the eye.

"Excellent!" The booming voice of the Dalek Emperor shattered the silence. "You have passed my first test, child. The dampening field is still activated, the scythe won't work in here until it is turned off. Take the Doctor and the idiot below," the Emperor commanded to his Dalek minions. "And the Reaper. We no longer have a use for him. All the power we need is with the scythe and the girl."

Four Daleks lead Grim, Billy and the Doctor out of the bridge. As he left the room, Billy turned his head to face Mandy once more, with pleading eyes. Mandy caught his glare and looked away again, pretending that she hadn't seen him. Billy faced the front again and continued along the path the Daleks were marching him in. No-one saw the tears starting to form in his eyes.

--

Deep in the bowels of the Dalek ship, Grim, Billy and the Doctor were forced into a cell. It was a small room, with pretty much nothing in it. Only the door had a small window in, just large enough for a Dalek to see through. Light was minimal, just enough to make out the features of fellow cell-mates. The cell door closed and the trio was alone. Billy burst into tears.

"For heaven sake child, what ya blubbing about?" Grim scolded Billy. "We've been in worse situations than this and you've always been fine!"

"But Mandy was gonna kill me, Grim!" Wailed the child.

"Bah! She's always saying she's gonna kill ya, Billy, this wasn't no different!"

Billy sniffed a couple of times. "But this time I think she meant it, Grim," he said in a quite, solemn voice.

"No, I don't think so," interrupted the Doctor as he gazed at the floor. Grim and Billy looked at the Doctor in a quizzical way, almost as if to ask if he knew something they didn't. He shot his gaze towards Grim. "Well, was she using the scythe when you were in the school?"

"Well, yes!" Replied the Reaper, baffled.

"And it failed while you were down there?"

"Uh huh! Grim said something about a damp field thingy," was Billy's contribution.

"Well there you go. Mandy has bought us some time. She knew that thing wasn't going to go off, because of the dampening field."

"What you talkin' bout?" Blurted out Billy, with one eyebrow scrunched down tight.

"Well would a little girl really be capable of such an atrocious act?"

Grim shot Billy a knowing look as if to say 'yes'.

"But how could she have known for sure that the scythe wouldn't go off?" Grim asked the Doctor, quickly trying to steer the conversation away from Mandy's capabilities.

"Well, she probably couldn't have known for sure, I admit" replied the Doctor. "But that's why she aimed at me first, I saw it in her eyes. I mean, who would you test that sort of theory out on? Your best friend.." the Doctor indicated Billy, "… or a strange man wearing an abnormally long scarf who had just appeared from nowhere?"

Billy looked up at Grim, but the Reaper just shrugged.

"Besides," the Doctor continued, "if she had refused the Daleks would have killed us on the spot, along with Mandy."

"So why are you two still alive now?" Questioned Grim. He then added, "no offence, but I'm already dead."

"The Daleks don't trust anyone that isn't a Dalek. Billy's probably here now so they can test Mandy again later. Only next time, they'll make her kill him for real. As for me, the Emperor wants the glory of exterminating me himself. In any case, we need to form a plan quickly, otherwise we are all dead, whether it's Mandy or the Daleks that kill us."

--

"So, child, are you ready to reveal your secrets to us?" The Emperor's voice boomed throughout the bridge.

"All in good time," replied the girl, not blinking, and not looking at the giant glass tube that contained the abomination. She nonchalantly lowered the scythe so the blade was at her eye line and ran one finger along it.

"REVEAL!" Screamed the Emperor. "Tell us, now, or you will be EXTERMINATED."

"No," Mandy narrowed her gaze and glared at the Emperor.

"Then you will DIE! Dalek supreme?"

"Emperor?" Responded the red Dalek, the same one that caught Mandy and co in the gym. The Supreme Dalek trundled towards Mandy.

"Exterminate her."

"With pleasure, Emperor!" The Supreme Dalek moved to within an inch of Mandy. "Look at me, little girl, for I am you executioner! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"

"You're bluffing," stated Mandy, casually, staring the Dalek in its eye stalk.

"Daleks do not bluff!" Yelled the Supreme Dalek.

"Then why am I still alive?"

There was an awkward silence that lasted a few seconds before the Supreme Dalek started shaking in anger.

"EXTERMIN….." it began. Before it could finish, Mandy swung the scythe out in front of her and took the Supreme Dalek's eye stalk clean off, creating a small shower of sparks that rained down in front of the girl.

"I don't think so," said Mandy, calmly, returning the scythe to her side.

"Argggh! MY EYE! I cannot see! Help me!" Babbled the Supreme Dalek. It started to flail about and began moving around in pointless circles, like Daleks always do when their vision is impaired. Mandy moved round behind the Dalek and pushed on it gently with both hands.

"That way," she said to the Dalek. The Dalek heeded Mandy's advice and began gliding in a straight line across the floor of the ship's bridge, and promptly collided with a closed sliding door. It moved backwards a couple of feet and then move forwards, again colliding with the door. It repeated this a few times before the door opened, revealing an elevator. The Dalek moved forward again, this time through the now open door and glided into the lift. It crashed into the wall of the elevator, and the door closed behind it. The elevator started descending, taking the injured Dalek to some unknown part of the ship.

"Foolish child," cried the Emperor, "there are over two thousand Daleks on this ship. Damaging one will not save your life."

"No, Emperor, you are the fool." Mandy spun round and looked up at the Emperor Dalek, shaking her fist at him. "If you kill me now, you'll never know how to use the powers of the underworld. You say you have ways of extracting the knowledge from Grim, but you don't know if that's going to work, and even if it does you lack the human element to use the powers to their fullest potential. So you listen to me you giant, ugly, slimy blob of crud, we do this _my _way, in _my _own time, and _you__'__re _going to answer _my _questions before I even think about sharing my knowledge with you. Got that?"

The Emperor was slightly taken aback. He had thought that threatening to kill the girl would make her more cooperative, but instead she was more defiant.

"Very well, child, we will do things your way for now."

"That's better. Now tell me, who this Doctor guy?"

"THE DOCTOR!" Rage filled the Emperor's being. "He is the Dalek's greatest enemy! A Time Lord from Gallifrey."

"He's not human?"

"No, he most definitely is not Human. He has defeated the Daleks on countless occasions, always in the name of all things good and true. The Doctor moves throughout time and space thwarting that which he believes to be evil. He is a menace, and I will take great pleasure in watching him die soon!" The giant blob screamed in primal anger.

"He thwarts everything evil?" Contemplated Mandy.

"All that which he believes to be evil," the Emperor corrected the girl. He added, "but 'evil' is such a relative concept, wouldn't you say, Mandy?"

The girl did not respond. Instead she gazed up at the giant view screen which showed the Earth. Billions of people on the planet below did not know what was in store for them.

--

Back in the cell, the Doctor was trying to get the door open using a device he called a sonic screwdriver. It was about the size of an ordinary screwdriver but was packed with all sorts of weird and wonderful alien technology. Ordinarily the door would have given way almost immediately, but something was wrong.

"Bah!" Exclaimed the Doctor. "That dampening field is affecting the sonic screwdriver too. It's useless."

"A bit like Billy," laughed Grim. "Hehe, like Billy."

"Yeah! Like me! Deehehehee!" Chuckled Billy, oblivious to the fact he was insulting himself.

"We have to get out of here," said the Doctor, ignoring the banter. "If the Daleks manage to harness the power of the underworld, they will be invincible! All of history from this point on will be rewritten as they exterminate every species in the universe. They won't stop until only Daleks exist."

"Well then leaves it to me to open that door!" Said Billy, putting on his best 'I'm heroic, honest' type voice. He lined himself up with the door and took a few steps back ready to run at it.

"Billy, no!" Shouted Grim, one hand stretched out before him in a 'stop' position. Billy paused and looked round at Grim. "Actually, yes," said Grim after a few seconds contemplation.

Billy ran as fast as he could at the door and inevitably collided with it. He slid down the door and once more lay motionless on the floor.

"Ahahahahaha!" Laughed Grim. "I love it when he does that."

"Hmm," added the Doctor, unimpressed. He began looking around the cell for something that could prove useful to them. "Aha!" The Doctor's eyes lit up as he spotted something. "A classic!"

"What are you going on about?" Asked Grim.

"Look up there! An air vent. Certainly a classic means of escape, wouldn't you say?"

"I see your point! But what are the Daleks doing with an air vent? It doesn't look like they need to breath."

"True, but they do have a life support system for their prisoners." Explained the Doctor. "Besides, there's an organic creature inside the metal container and they do … well … expel gas, of sorts."

"Deehehehe, gas," laughed a now conscious Billy as he picked himself off the floor.

"Oh great," said Grim, "the fate of the universe hangs in the balance and Billy's laughing at fart jokes."

"Yes, well, never mind that," said the Doctor trying to ignore the puerility of his companions. "The vent's too small for you or me Grim, but I bet Billy could fit in there."

Grim and the Doctor both at looked at Billy, who stared up them and gave a slightly frightened squeak.

"Billy," Grim began.

"I ain't goin' in no vent," Billy cried, interrupting the Reaper.

"Oh come on Billy, you wanted to be the hero a minute ago, this way you get to be one!" Replied Grim, grinning.

"Hey, wait a minute, you can take yourself apart Grim, so why don't you go?"

"Because I don't want to!"

Billy thought for a minute, then smiled and said, "fair enough!"

"Excellent! Now, how to get him up there?" Pondered the Doctor.

"I know!" Said Grim, and with that picked up the child and threw him towards the air vent. Billy crashed through the grate and landed inside.

"Oof," was all Billy could manage on impacting with the floor.

"Can you hear us Billy?" Shouted the Doctor.

"Yes," came the faint reply.

"What can you see?"

There was silence for a few seconds before Billy replied, "the inside of a vent."

"Nothing gets past this boy," Grim said to the Doctor, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Billy, crawl forward until you see another vent grate below you," instructed the Doctor.

"Ok. Hey I see one!" Billy appeared back at the opening of the vent he just crashed through. "Hi Grim! Hi The Doctor!" He waved at them.

"The other way, Billy, the other way!" The Doctor yelled impatiently.

"Oh, right."

The Doctor turned to Grim and asked, "does he forget to breathe sometimes?"

"You'd be surprised," replied the Reaper.

"Ok, I'm on another grate, it drops straight down and I can see a corridor," called out Billy.

"Right, try and break it loose Billy and drop down into the corridor," the Doctor relayed his instructions to Billy. "Then press the big black button on the side of the cell door and let us out."

Grim and the Doctor stood in silence, listening for a response. Suddenly, they heard a dull thudding sound, followed by a crash and scream. Then silence again for a few seconds, before the cell door opened and a very bruised and battered Billy greeted them. The Doctor and Grim stared at Billy for a few seconds, perhaps a bit surprised he managed to do it.

Billy looked back at them, and spoke, for some reason in a slightly Scottish accent. "What are you standin' around for? Do ye not know a jailbreak when ya see one?" Then Billy fell down.

--

"Your time is running out, child!" The Emperor bellowed. "You've asked your questions and now you must tell us what you know or suffer the consequences!"

"No, I need more proof of your intentions," the girl replied. "How do I know I will be rewarded for cooperating with you?"

"No, Mandy, no more talk. If you will not reveal what you know then we will begin the invasion without your help! Starting with your home town. Daleks!" He called out to his minions. "Begin the invasion of Endsville. Transport our forces to the school. Level the town. Capture humans to be our slaves. Exterminate all those who oppose us!"

"And you think that bothers me?" Mandy said, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Now you are the one that is bluffing, Mandy. The invasion will begin!"

--

Down on the planet surface, over a hundred Daleks began pouring out of Endsville school. They made light work of the soldiers that had remained to guard the quarantined building. Once they had broken through the lines of defence, the Daleks began trundling off into town…

--

"Doctor, don't you think it was just a little too easy to escape?" Grim questioned the Time Lord as they, along with Billy, crept down a corridor on the Dalek ship.

"Yes, yes it was," the Doctor whispered, solemnly.

"You don't find that strange at all?"

"No, not in the least. They wanted us to escape."

"What?" Yelped the Reaper, as the trio peeked round a corner to make sure the coast was clear.

"Yes, that cell was rigged so we'd get out easily. Why do you think there were no guards? In fact, there don't seem to be any Daleks on this level at all. Haven't you noticed that we've been walking round in circles? And that none of the doors we've tried will open?"

"So you're saying that it's … ?"

"A trap!" The Doctor faced Grim, his eyes wide, the rest of his face expressionless.

--

Mandy stared at the view screen which now showed the carnage that was beginning on the planet below. She was not reacting, merely blinking occasionally as she gazed, transfixed as the destruction of her hometown played out. The streets nearest the school were the first to be attacked. Daleks broke down the house doors as if they were cardboard. Whole families were forced out of their homes and lined up in the streets. Those that tried to run were cut down by the Dalek's fire power and left where they fell.

--

"So if it's a trap, and we fall into this trap, isn't that …. urm…. " Billy tried his hardest to think of the words he was looking for.

"A bad thing?" Grim offered, fear in his voice.

"Well, I was going to say cookies, but that works just as well!"

Grim stared at the child for a few seconds. "I'd love to see what makes you tick, one day Billy." Grim then turned to the Doctor and said, "so why are intentionally falling into a trap? I hate to agree with Billy but it certainly is cookies. I mean 'bad'!"

"Because Grim, if I'm right this will give us our best shot of escaping and defeating the Daleks. If I'm right, this trap isn't just a trap, it's a test."

"Awwww, a test!" Groaned Billy. "And I haven't even studied."

"No, Billy," said the Doctor, dismissing the stupidity once again, "not a test for us."

"Mandy!" Exclaimed Grim.

"Precisely. All we have to do it hope that she hasn't been doing too much revision with the Emperor."

There was silence for a few seconds while the trio contemplated their fate. The relative calm was shattered when Billy piped up.

"I'm confused, is the test on Geography, or something?"

--

Mandy continued to watch the monitor closely. Whole sidewalks were now lined with people as Daleks moved up and down inspecting their prisoners. Buildings were on fire, as Daleks began destroying everything just to show their power to the terrified population of Endsville. More people tried to break away, to run for their freedom, only to be exterminated seconds later.

"Humans make excellent slave workers," the Emperor's voice interrupted the sounds of explosions and screaming being piped through the view screen's sound system.

"That I do agree with," replied Mandy, still transfixed on the screen.

"I'm impressed with you, Mandy. Even though you have yet to share your knowledge with us, you have still shown amazing potential. Most humans would break down after seeing their home town destroyed, their people killed and enslaved. You are different."

"What took you so long to figure that one out?" Mandy said as she finally broke away from the screen and turned to face the Emperor.

"You would make an excellent Dalek," he boomed.

Mandy didn't reply, instead she turned back round and stared at the view screen again, as more terrified citizens of Endsville were exterminated.

"Just look at the carnage, Mandy," the Emperor continued, "you could control all of this. You could determine the fate of a billion people on your world. Doesn't the thought of all that power make you feel alive, Mandy?"

"Yes. It does," Mandy couldn't lie. As long as she could remember she wanted power, and now it was hers for the taking.

"People would fear you, as they fear the Daleks. Not only in Endsville, not only on your planet, but throughout the entire universe!"

"People … to control …." said Mandy, slowly and thoughtfully.

"And to EXTERMINATE!" Added the Emperor. As he screamed the last word, Mandy was bought back to reality with a jolt. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Emperor! The plan has worked! The prisoners have escaped," a Dalek informed the Emperor.

"Excellent! What kept you, Doctor?" He said, out loud. "Now, Time Lord, you will meet your doom! Take Mandy to the prisoners. It's time for her to prove herself utterly."

--

The Doctor, Billy and Grim continued their futile wandering around the Dalek corridor.

"Grim, I'm hungry!" Complained Billy.

"Here, have jelly baby," said the Doctor, taking a paper bag out of his coat and offering a sweet to Billy. The child took one and ate it.

"Wow, thanks Doctor! You're my new best friend!"

"It doesn't take much, does it Billy?" Grim sighed.

Suddenly, a door ahead of them began to open, and out stepped Mandy, still clutching the scythe, with four Daleks in tow.

"Now, Doctor, it is time for you to DIE!" The Emperor's voice screamed through the intercom and echoed down the corridor.

"Never say die, Emperor," was the Time Lord's response.

"Face it Doctor, you've lost! Mandy, destroy them all, now! The dampening field has been lowered, the scythe will work now. Kill them all! I know you have the power to destroy the Reaper too, so do it. EXTERMINATE THEM NOW!" The insane ramblings of the Emperor screeched through the ears of all the non-Daleks in the corridor.

"Don't do it Mandy, whatever reward he's told you you'll get it's not true," cried out the Doctor.

Mandy aimed the scythe at the trio. Billy looked Mandy in the eyes once more, his gaze not budging. The girl stared back at her friend, and for a brief moment tuned everything else out.

"KILL THEM!" The Emperor once more boomed, "DESTROY THEM NOW! BECOME LIKE US!"

That did it. Mandy's left eye began to twitch violently and she prepared to activate the scythe.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" She screamed, as she swung round one hundred and eighty degrees and fired at the four Daleks behind her.

They were vaporised in an instant, leaving only four circular scorch marks on the floor.

"I'm nothing like you," she said quietly, and then began to shout. "I will not be like you! You kill indiscriminately. That's just not my style. I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU!"

"Brilliant, now follow me!" Commanded the Doctor, as he turned and ran down the corridor. Grim, Billy and Mandy followed him. They reached a door and the Doctor opened it with the sonic screwdriver to reveal an elevator.

"Hey I thought that thing didn't work?" Said Grim.

"Well, the dampening field is down now, but not for long I suspect."

The four of them piled through into the lift, the doors closed behind them and the elevator began to descend.

"It's nice to have you back, Mandy," Billy said, placing one hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Grrr," Mandy growled at Billy, glaring at the hand on her shoulder. "Get off me!"

Billy obliged, and skulked backwards to the corner of the elevator.

"Where are we headed?" Asked Grim.

"I don't know, I didn't think that far ahead," replied the Doctor.

After a minute or two the elevator came to a rest and the doors opened. The Doctor and co cautiously stepped out of the lift. The room was quite dark, and quite long and narrow - just wide enough for the four of them to stand side by side. Control panels lined the walls either side, and at the very end of the room the Doctor could just make out a cylindrical structure that toward over the room.

"We're in the engine room!" The Doctor twigged.

The doors of the elevator closed behind them. Suddenly, the room began to get lighter, and the shape of a dozen or more Daleks began to become clear in front of them.

"Welcome, Doctor," the Emperor's voice was heard once more. "You didn't honestly believe that we didn't have a backup plan, did you? Destroy them all, my Daleks. Including the girl. She is as weak as the rest of them."

Mandy raised the scythe and tried to fire it at the approaching Daleks, but it failed. The Doctor turned and tried to open the doors again with the sonic screwdriver but that too failed.

"The dampening field must be back up," the Doctor explained, "we're trapped!"

The Daleks continued to advance on the Doctor, Grim, Billy and Mandy. The four of them moved backwards slowly, until they were right up against the wall.

"Billy?" Said Mandy, quietly, but not taking her gaze off the Daleks.

"Yes, Mandy," the boy replied, also continuing to face straight ahead.

"If we don't get out of this, there is something you should know."

"What's that Mandy?"

The Daleks were almost right on top of them now.

"Billy …." the girl began.

"EXTERMINATE!" Screamed all the Daleks simultaneously. They aimed their weapons, and prepared to fire.

**--**

**Grim, Billy, Mandy and all related characters were created by Maxwell Atoms and are owned by him and Cartoon Network (I reckon).**

**Doctor Who is owned by the BBC. The Daleks were created by Terry Nation.**


	4. Random Buttons & Daleks Crazy!

**Stupidly long chapter this one, but it is the finale, and everything needs wrapping up. I've nicked a few lines of dialogue from a couple of places, full references with the disclaimer at the bottom of the chapter.**

**I'm quite happy with the way this story turned out, I wasn't sure I was going to finish it. I've tried to remain true to both shows - using the humour from both Grim Adventures & Doctor Who, and also using the classic Who's ability to fill gaping plot holes with a single line of dialogue. Classic. **

**I do tend to make silly spelling and/or wording errors that I just don't notice even after reading it 20 times. If you spot any, feel free to let me know so I can correct them!**

**And for those of you who are interested, the Doctor in this story is indeed the 4th Doctor, as played by Tom Baker between 1974-1981.**

**So, sit back, hum the Doctor Who theme tune if you know it, and please enjoy:**

**--**

**The Dalek Invasion of Endsville - Part 4**

**--**

Grim, the Doctor, Mandy, and Billy were backed up against the elevator door they had just come through, by a dozen or more Daleks hell bent on destroying them. Billy closed his eyes as tightly as he could and prepared to be exterminated.

Suddenly, the elevator door opened behind them. The foursome stepped out of the way, and the Supreme Dalek that Mandy had maimed earlier trundled out. The blind Dalek had spent the last few hours wandering aimlessly throughout the ship, bumping into walls and doors. It glided past the Doctor and co and the other Daleks were momentarily distracted. The Doctor took the opportunity to slowly creep along the wall while the Daleks were not looking.

"Halt!" Called out one of the Daleks. The Supreme Dalek stopped.

"I am damaged! I cannot see!" It cried.

"That much is obvious!" Replied the other Dalek.

"Help me!"

"Over here!" The Doctor called out. He had managed to slip past the Daleks and was now behind them. As the other Daleks all turned round to face him, the Supreme Dalek spoke.

"I hear the Doctor! He must be exterminated!" The red Dalek aimed its weapon and fired in the direction the Doctor's voice came from. The Doctor ran across the room behind the Daleks as the Supreme fired.

The bolt of energy smashed into the Dalek nearest to where the Doctor had been and it exploded in a brilliant flash. Twisted shards of Dalek casing rained down around the other Daleks. Several of the remaining Daleks turned to face the Doctor. But before they could react, he called out again.

"Missed me!"

The Doctor threw himself to the floor as the red Dalek turned, and fired again several times, destroying more Daleks in the process. Smoke filled the room as the surviving Daleks began to fire at the damaged one, but missed due to poor visibility. Grim, Billy and Mandy crouched as close to the floor as they could, trying to avoid being caught in the crossfire. The bolts smashed into the control panel and door of the elevator, fusing it shut. The Dalek supreme began to advance in the direction it last heard the Doctor.

Blots of energy were now flying round the room at random, Daleks exploding left and right as they hit each other by mistake. Any Dalek still left alive was now advancing roughly towards the back of the room, ignoring the Grim Trio. Grim and the two kids stared into the smoke, unable to see the Doctor or anything that was going on. Then they heard the Doctor's voice.

"Up here!"

His voice came seemingly from above, somewhere high above the floor in the rafters.

"Exterminate!" Came the somewhat predictable response from a thin chorus of Daleks. What followed was the sound of several barrages of Dalek fire power, followed by the creaking of metal, an almighty crash, and then silence.

Eerie, eerie silence.

The smoke began to clear, revealing the source of the crash. As the Daleks had fired up towards the ceiling, they had hit a metal support beam, which in turn had fallen and flattened all of the remaining creatures. There was, however, no sign of the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Billy called out.

"Do you think the Daleks got him?" Asked a nervous Grim.

"No, they didn't," replied the Doctor, as he stepped over the fallen support beam, and dodged the smouldering Dalek remains that littered the floor.

"Hey, Doc! How'd you do that?" Asked a not-so-nervous-now Grim.

"Simple little trick, really. I just hid in the far corner of the room and threw my voice, anyone can do it. The Daleks did the rest, they're terrible with directions. Jelly baby?" The Doctor offered the Reaper a sweet.

"Ooh, ooh! Me! Me!" Cried a suddenly over excited Billy, as he ran towards the Doctor and grabbed the bag of sweets from his hands. The boy ran to the far corner of the room, crouched down and began to gobble up the sweets. He paused only to look up and hiss at everyone for a few seconds, before continuing to devour the jelly treats.

"Well, that put an end to that running gag," sighed Grim.

"If you've quite finished patting yourself on the back, Doctor," Mandy began, almost spitting on saying the Time Lord's name, "you'll notice that we're now trapped in here as the door has been melted shut."

"Ah, yes, well," the Time Lord began to stammer. "I'll think of something."

"Wonderful," sighed the girl, rolling her eyes.

The Doctor turned, walked towards a control panel and started to play around with it. Mandy skulked over to a still smouldering bottom half of a Dalek and sat on it, placing the scythe on the floor in front of her. There was a squelch and Mandy shot straight up again. She turned, bent down and picked up what she had sat on. It was a small, green blob with several still twitching tentacles, and a single eye in the middle.

"Eww," said Mandy, as she threw the mutant away.

"That's a Dalek, or more specifically a Kaled mutant." said the Doctor, not turning around from the console. "That's what the Daleks look like on the inside."

"I didn't ask you," snapped Mandy, wiping her hands on her dress and sitting back down on her makeshift Dalek chair. Billy, fresh from his candy binge, walked over to the girl.

"Mandy?"

"What do you want, dork-head?" She replied, not looking up.

"What was you gonna say to me a minute ago, before everything went KABOOM!" Billy leapt into the air and shouted the last word, which made Mandy jump slightly.

"What? Oh that. I was just going to tell you that you still owe me three months worth of your allowance."

"Oh, right. Will you take a cheque?" Billy produced a cheque book and a pen, and began writing furiously. "How do you spell 'Mandy'?"

"Just sign it!" She snapped. "I'll fill the rest in later."

Billy did as he was told and handed the girl the cheque. Mandy put it in her pocket.

"If it bounces you'll owe me double. Now go bother someone else, you idiot. I'm not in the mood for you."

Billy nodded quietly, and skipped across the room to join the Doctor. Grim walked over to the girl, and picked up the scythe.

"Are you ok, Mandy?" Asked the Reaper.

"Fine," came the abrupt response.

"Are you sure?"

"Cram it, Grim. Just leave me alone."

"What happened up there with the Emperor?"

"Grim!" The girl shot her gaze towards the skeleton, staring an infinite number of daggers into him. "If you don't shut up I'm going to stick your head up your butt, and you'll spend the rest of eternity wondering around on all fours looking for the light switch." Mandy stared at the floor again.

"I don't have a butt," said Grim, sitting next to the girl. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Mandy spoke.

"All that power, Grim. It could have been mine, and I rejected it."

"A good thing you did, too. But why?" The Reaper questioned the girl.

"If you need to kill to have power, then you're as weak as those you want to control. People should be frightened of the threat alone. The Daleks are just in it for the killing, where as I'd like to have as many minions as possible to do my bidding."

"And that's the only reason?" Asked a not-very-convinced Grim.

"Deehehehehehehee!" A familiar laugh interrupted their chat, as Grim and Mandy both looked up towards the Doctor and Billy. "You have a super fun happy rope swing!" Shouted Billy in glee, pointing to the Doctor's abnormally long scarf.

"What? Oh that, it's just a …" The Doctor began, before Billy jumped up towards the Doctor, grabbed on to his scarf and began to swing on it. The scarf began to tighten around the Doctor's neck, as Billy continued to hang there. "Get off me, boy! You're choking me!" The Doctor coughed as his face began to turn red.

"Deehehehehe! Wheeeeeee!" Cried the child out of pure joy.

Grim looked back at Mandy, who was still staring, almost hypnotised by the swinging boy.

"Yeah Grim, that's definitely the only reason," Mandy concluded after a few seconds.

"Why don't you tell them the truth, Mandy?" Came the familiar booming voice of the Dalek Emperor. The image of the grotesque mutant dissolved on to a large monitor above where the Doctor and Billy stood. Grim and Mandy looked up as Billy let go of the Doctor's scarf and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Oh thank goodness," gasped the Doctor as he caught his breath and composed himself.

"You rejected us because you are weak," continued the Emperor. "You try to hide your emotions, but you are ruled by them as is every other pathetic human being."

"Emotions aren't a weakness, Emperor, they're a strength," said the Doctor.

"So you say, Doctor!" The Emperor shouted. "But you of all people should know that's not true. Was it not your emotional weakness that let the Daleks be born in the first place?"

"What?" snapped Mandy.

"Haven't you told them, Doctor?" The Emperor taunted the Time Lord. "Haven't you told them how you were there at the beginning, sent by the Time Lords to destroy the Daleks? Haven't you told them how you held the fate of the Daleks in your hands, that you could have wiped them out before they'd hardly been born? And haven't you told them how you FAILED?"

"A moment I regret to this day," the Doctor responded.

"Yes, Doctor, because you were weak, just like the girl. You questioned your right to destroy us and so we lived! You showed us compassion, and look where it has got you. Countless lives lost, countless worlds destroyed! Look at Endsville below…"

The image of the Emperor was replaced by a view of what was happening on the planet below. Scores of people lined the streets as before, with more trying to escape and being killed by the Daleks.

"You murderers," growled the Doctor.

"People are dying right now, all because of the Doctor's self-righteousness, and weak minded emotions!" The image of Endsville dissolved as The Emperor appeared on the screen once more. "The same weak emotions that control you too, Mandy."

"They don't control me, nothing controls me," Mandy snarled.

"Yes Mandy, they do. Your weak-mindedness has trapped you and you will die here, along with the Doctor and your precious Billy! What use are your emotions now, if you cannot save the one you love?"

The Emperor's words cut through every fibre of Mandy's being like a million knives.

"Grrrr, I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed, tearing the scythe from Grim's grasp. She ran at the monitor as fast as she could, the scythe raised far above her head. Mandy plunged the scythe forcefully into the screen, shattering it. She then turned her attention to a small camera in a top corner of the room, the device she assumed through which the Emperor was seeing and hearing them. She threw the scythe through the air. It spun a few times before connecting with the camera, knocking it out. Mandy stood, breathing heavily, her anger consuming her. Everyone stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Well we need to get out of here now, and stop what is happening in Endsville," said the Doctor, trying to tune out the fuming girl stood next to him.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Asked Grim. "The door is sealed and it's the only way out!"

Everyone's attention was then drawn to a fizzing sound coming from the elevator door. Sparks were flying as a small beam cut through the door from the other side.

"Well that solves that problem, the door won't be sealed for much longer," said the Doctor, nonchalantly.

"Doctor!" Mandy shouted.

"There can't be more than one in there, the lift is rather small and Daleks are terribly clunky things," hypothesised the Doctor. "Mandy, do you think you can take out one more Dalek?"

"I didn't even know she was dating them!" Babbled a slightly confused Billy.

"That doesn't even make sense, boy," Grim scolded the red-head.

"The more Daleks I destroy the better," said Mandy, through gritted teeth. She picked up the scythe once more and stood by the door. "You'd better have a plan, Doctor!"

"I do, just be ready for the Dalek," shouted the Doctor as he turned back to the control panel and started jabbing seemingly random buttons.

The light cutting the door had burned through almost half the amount needed for a Dalek to get through. The Doctor continued to play with the controls.

"Doctor!" Shouted Mandy, the scythe poised above her head ready to strike a deadly blow.

"Yes I'm nearly done, child," snapped the Doctor.

"DOCTOR!" Mandy almost screamed as the Dalek was nearly through.

"There! I just need to push one more button and I'll have reversed the polarity of the neutron flow. Long story short, the engines will be thrown into a feedback loop that will destroy the ship, the Daleks and the Emperor in a matter of minutes. I've locked the controls out too, they'll never figure out the sequence in time. Hopefully."

"How many minutes do we have?" Asked Grim, nervous again.

"About eight, give or take."

"Give or take what?"

"I'm not sure. Time, hopefully."

"What about all the Daleks that are already in Endsville?"

"One thing at a time, Reaper."

Before anyone could say anything else, a large chuck of metal from the door fell to the floor, revealing a single Dalek behind it. It began to move forward, but Mandy was ready for it. She brought the scythe down with all the force she could muster, once again taking the Daleks' eye stalk off. As soon as she did that, the Doctor pressed the button and the whole ship began to shake. The Dalek continued to move forward, dazed from the unexpected impact, as consoles all around the engine room began to explode.

"Come on!" Yelled the Doctor, and he started making for the now door less elevator.

Mandy passed the scythe to Grim and darted inside. Grim followed, and then the Doctor, who started pressing buttons on the control panel inside the elevator. Billy stopped just outside the lift, turned round and stared at the injured Dalek.

"My vision is impaired! I cannot seeee!" It cried, softly, continuing to move slowly forward, still slightly dazed.

"Awww, poor thing," said Billy, sympathetic to the Daleks' plight. "Don't worry little fella, I'll help you," Billy smiled, running towards the Dalek, as the lift began to ascend behind him.

"Billy, come back you idiot!" Cried Mandy, but it was too late. The boy swung round to see the Doctor, Mandy and Grim vanish up the lift shaft. At that moment, the Dalek came out of it's daze.

"I AM DAMAGED! I CANNOT SEE!" It yelled, and began firing in random directions.

--

In the slowly ascending elevator, Grim, Mandy and the Doctor stood in silence as they heard the distinct sound of a Dalek weapon firing, followed by a crash and silence.

"Billy?" Said Mandy, quietly.

"I'm sorry, Mandy," said the Doctor, crouching down beside the girl.

"Don't you dare come anywhere near me, Doctor," screamed the girl. "Take us back. Now!"

"I can't do that Mandy, this ship is about to be destroyed and there are still Daleks to take care of in Endsville. We are the only ones that can stop them."

"Take me back. NOW!"

"I CAN'T!" Shouted the Doctor, losing his temper at the girl.

"You have Billy's blood on your hands, Doctor," said Mandy, "If you hadn't chickened out of destroying the Daleks when you had the chance, they wouldn't be here now, and we'd never have met you. You're no better than them. You may as well be down there with the Daleks, killing people, side by side with them."

"How dare you say that, you have no idea what I've been through with the Daleks. I've lost so much to them, Mandy, and I stand to lose so much more in the future. You cannot possibly understand the burden I carry everyday, thinking about how I could have stopped all this. It wasn't as easy as the Emperor made it sound. If I had destroyed them, all that time ago, all history would have changed. Nothing would be as it is now. Worlds that would normally have fought each other united and rose up against the Daleks. So you see, Mandy, if I had wiped them out, Earth might not ever have existed as it does now. You think I don't care about Billy? You think I don't care about innocents that die? You're wrong. Very, very wrong. If I could have saved him, without putting anyone else in danger except myself then I would have done."

Mandy looked the Time Lord in the eyes. "I hate you, and everything you stand for," she spat. "You think you're so righteous, so good in your fight against all the evil in the universe. You think you have the right to meddle in affairs that don't concern you. What gives you that right to interfere? Time Lord!" Mandy scoffed. "The very name of your race is pompous and arrogant. Just like you."

The Doctor's eyes widened with anger, but before he could say anything the lift juddered to a halt. The outer door opened, revealing the trans-mat room. The three of them stepped out.

"We only have a few minutes," stated the Doctor, composing himself. "I can get this thing working, we can transport off of here. Grim, I need you to help me with the controls. Mandy, you step on the pad."

"No," said Mandy, defiantly, stepping backwards into the elevator again.

"You can't seriously mean you're going back for the idiot?" Grim said, almost shocked.

Mandy produced the cheque Billy had given her earlier and explained, "Billy didn't sign this in the right place, it's no good to me." She tore it in two and dropped it on the floor.

"Oh, right, fair enough then."

"Besides Grim, you're coming with me."

"Ah, dang it."

"I still need someone here with me," said the Doctor. "There isn't enough time for just one person to set the controls."

Suddenly, the ship shook violently and warning sirens began to sound.

"Fine," said Mandy, trying to cover up the fear in her voice, "I'll go alone."

"Alright, just go!" Shouted the Doctor, "at least one of us needs to get off of here. I'll wait as long as I can, but not a moment more, got that?"

Mandy gave a single nod while staring intensely at the Doctor. She pressed a button on the control panel and the lift descended from sight.

"I swear there's something going on with those two," Grim said as he turned to the Doctor. "I'm pretty sure Billy doesn't even have a bank account!"

"Yes, well, never mind about that, we've got work to do!" Replied the Time Lord, as yet again he began to fiddle with the controls.

--

The lift shook violently and Mandy was thrown to the floor. For a moment it did not move, and Mandy jabbed at the controls.

"Come on you stupid thing, work!"

Almost as if it was afraid of her, the elevator did as it was told and began to descend once more. Mandy composed herself as the engine room began to appear through the hole in the elevator door. The elevator came to stand still and Mandy stared at the sight before her. Smoke was filling the room, and she could barely see two feet in front of her. She stepped out of the lift and instantly began to cough.

"Billy?" She spluttered. There was no answer.

Mandy bumped into something. It was a motionless Dalek, and it had been crushed under falling debris from the ceiling. Mandy spotted the cutting tool in place of the standard Dalek suction cup and she realised that this was the Dalek that Billy had gone after. Apparently in it's confusion it too had fired in random directions and bought the roof down on to itself, killing it instantly.

Mandy carefully walked around the Dalek, but tripped over something and fell to floor with a thud. She looked round and saw what she had fallen over.

"Billy!" She exclaimed, as she picked herself up and dusted herself down. There was no response. She bent down beside him and checked he was still breathing. He was, just.

Mandy slapped his face a couple of times and the boy stirred, but then he fell limp again.

"Come on you idiot, wake up!" She cried, grabbing Billy by his collar. "So help me, if you die I'll kill you!"

She shook the boy forcefully and he began to open his eyes. "Who are you and where's my soup?" Was all he could muster.

"Shut up your dork, we've got to get out of here!"

"But I'm so sleepy," the boy yawned.

"Urgh!" Groaned the girl, grabbing the bridge of her almost non-existent nose between her thumb and finger.

"Night, night," Billy said, wearily.

"Why do I bother?" Mandy said out loud, rolling her eyes. She did her best to help to half unconscious boy to his feet, draped one of his arms over her shoulders and began to walk him towards the elevator.

--

"Grim, hold that switch down and don't let go until I tell you to."

The Reaper did what the Doctor asked.

"I wonder what's taking Mandy so long? How long do we have, Doctor?"

"About four minutes," replied the Time Lord, not looking up from his work. "NOW!"

"Now what?" Said Grim, lost in thought.

"The button, Grim, Release the button!"

"What? Oh, right," Grim said as he released the button he had been holding down. The console next to the Doctor fizzled a bit, then exploded in a small shower of sparks.

"No, no no!" The Doctor scolded the skeleton. "Too late. Try again!"

"Ah, sorry Doc." Grim went to press the button again, but his attention was distracted by the floor number at the top of the elevator counting up. "Doctor look, they're coming!"

"Good, just in time too. Look, just hold in that button!"

"Oh sorry." Grim pushed in the button once more, but his attention was still focused on the indicator panel. "Hey, Doc?"

"Yes?" Sighed the Doctor, impatiently.

"What floor are we on?"

"Oh, I don't know, twenty-something I think. Why?" The Doctor did not look up from the console.

"Because that's saying that the lift is at floor fifteen …. Fourteen …. Thirteen!"

"What?" The Doctor looked up at the panel, wide-eyed with confusion.

--

Mandy jabbed futilely at the elevator control panel with her free hand, the other arm still draped around Billy. Floor ten, floor nine, floor eight, the darn thing just wouldn't stop, just as if something else had taken control of it.

"Come on, for the love of…" she shouted, beginning to lose her cool.

--

"Where are they going, Doctor?"

"I don't know Grim, but I bet it's not their choice!"

"Another trap?"

"Yes, and this time I let Mandy walk right into it. How could I be so blind? I was so obsessed with getting off the ship and proving to Mandy that the most important thing was to stop the Daleks that I didn't even consider her safety. Have I really sacrificed the life of an innocent child, just because of my obsession with the Daleks?"

"Meh, these things happen, Doc!" Grim said, shrugging his shoulders. "What will be will be!"

"No Grim, I can fix this!" The Doctor had a moment of inspiration. "If I can widen the beam of the trans-mat, I can lock on to everything on the ship with a skeletal structure and transport us all off at the same time. The resultant beam would be a massive power drain on the ship, but I don't suppose that matters really."

"Doctor, slow down, you're giving me a headache!"

"Oh it's quite simple really. If I can widen the beam even further and invert it, direct it to Endsville below, I can lock on to all the Daleks on the surface and simultaneously transport them back on board just before the ship explodes! Two birds with one stone! The massive power drain just wouldn't matter!" The Doctor looked at the Reaper with a 'eureka' type facial expression. Grim returned this with a blank expression.

"I have no idea what you just said, but you've got a little over three minutes to do it all in!"

Neither the Doctor or Grim had noticed that the count on the lift panel had reached the number one.

--

Mandy, still propping up a semi-conscious Billy, stepped out of the elevator onto the bridge. The room was shaking, Daleks aimlessly glided around in panic, consoles exploded and bits of the ceiling fell to the floor.

Mandy calmly walked to the middle of the room, dragging Billy with her. She was once again face to face with the Dalek emperor.

"Welcome back Mandy," the Emperor taunted the girl.

"Why have you brought me back here?"

"To watch your fear as you DIE here with us."

"I don't fear anything."

"Your fear has dictated your actions. Your fear of losing the boy!" The Emperor's voice echoed around the disintegrating room. "Your emotions are strong, child. I can sense them."

"Fine. Perhaps I do have emotions, but I know how to control them. They don't control me. Unlike you and your Daleks. You couldn't control your emotions, so you removed them like a defective limb. You're no better than machines. You're pathetic."

"Strong words for a mortal child. But perhaps not so mortal? There is something else I sense in you, something I've never sensed before from a human. An evil. An evil as old as the universe itself, maybe older. But your humanity fights it. If you would only have given in to it, you could have been all powerful."

"I will be, one day, Emperor. Without your help!"

"No, Mandy, you will not, you will be dead soon."

Mandy felt a surge of energy in her bones that began to spread throughout her body.

"Unlikely," she responded.

As she said that, both her and Billy vanished in a sudden flash of white light. At the same time, dozens of Daleks began to appear on the bridge.

"So, Doctor, you have escaped," screamed the Emperor. "Little do you know that by saving the child, you have DOOMED THE UNIVERSE!"

"Engines have reached critical!" Shouted a random Dalek. "Explosion imminent!"

"Emergency temporal shift!" cried the Emperor.

--

In Endsville park, Grim, Mandy and The Doctor stared up into the night's sky, while Billy lay half asleep on the soft grass. Mere hours had passed, but for them it had seemed like a lifetime.

"There, look!" Said the Doctor, pointing upwards. Grim and Mandy followed his gaze to a bright light in the sky. The light burned for a few seconds and then was extinguished.

"So is that it then, Doctor?" Said Grim.

"For now, yes. The Dalek ship has been destroyed and I think we got all of them out of Endsville too, which is a bonus."

"All but me!" Came the familiar sound of a Dalek voice from across the road. "Exterminate the Doctor! Capture the Reaper! Annihilate Endsville!"

The Dalek's cries were, however, silenced as it began to cross the street and a rather large truck ploughed into it, smashing it into hundreds of tiny pieces. The truck did not stop.

"Hmm, I shall have to add that to me list of ways of getting rid of a Dalek," said the Doctor, slightly amused.

Billy began to groan as he opened his eyes.

"Oooooh, my head. Where am I?" The boy staggered to his feet.

"Oh great! Now you wake up!" Said Mandy, sarcastically. "You couldn't have come round ten minutes ago, could you?" The girl slapped him. "That's for making me bail you out. Again!"

"So what's next Doctor?" Asked Grim, ignoring the children.

"Well Endsville needs to rebuild. It may take some time for the people to get over what has happened."

"Somehow I doubt that, the people of Endsville are used to this sort of thing."

"Yeah, this was the third invasion attempt this month," Mandy added.

"Well, maybe so, but I never hang around. Too many questions."

"So where will you go?" The Reaper asked, puzzled.

"Just to my ship, the Tardis. It's over there," said the Doctor pointing to the other side of the park. The group walked over to the blue box.

"That thing is your ship?" Grim exclaimed. "It's an old British police call box, and they haven't been used in decades!"

"How do you know that?" Mandy looked up at the Reaper.

"Hey, I'm the Grim Reaper, I get around a bit!"

"Same here," said the Doctor, unlocking the Tardis with his key-on-a-rope. "Anyway, goodbye."

"WAIT!" Cried out Billy. "You brought me jelly babies, you can't leave."

"I have to Billy, I can't stay here."

"Then take me with you!"

"Billy, I can't….."

Billy dropped to his knees, his hands clasped out in front of him.

"Please! PLEEEEEEASE! PUH-LEEEEEEEEEEEEESE! Oh, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!" Begged the child, annoyingly. "Please take me with you!"

"Yes, please take him with you," said Grim, very peeved.

The Doctor looked down at the boy.

"Oh, alright, just one trip! And I pick the time and place. Somewhere safe!"

"Another time, eh?" Said Mandy. "Well, I'd better go too, to make sure Billy doesn't step on any butterflies and destroy the universe or something."

"Fine," sighed the Doctor.

"Yay!" Grim couldn't believe his luck. "I'm free for a while! Yippee!"

"Zip it Grim, you're coming too," demanded Mandy.

"Ah, dang it."

"One trip," reiterated the Doctor, opening the door of the Tardis.

"But how are all four of us going to fit inside that tiny box?" Grim said, scratching his head.

"Oh you'll see," grinned the Doctor. The Time Lord gestured for Billy to step inside. He did so and disappeared from view.

"Wow! It's so big!"

Mandy followed. "Oh very clever. Bigger on the inside than outside. I haven't seen that done before," she sarcastically commented. Grim followed the children in, silently.

The Doctor chuckled to himself quietly, and paused for a moment outside the Tardis to gaze one final time into the night sky.

"I can't help the feeling that I've forgotten something," he said to himself. "Ah, no matter, I'm sure it was nothing important."

With that, the Doctor stepped inside the Tardis and closed the door behind him. A few seconds later, the light at the top of the box began to blink and the police box faded to nothing.

"Master?" Cried K-9, gliding across the road, towards the spot the Tardis had been only seconds previously. "Master! Doctor Master?"

"Come back here, you tin mutt!" Shouted Sperg, as he ran after the robot dog.

K-9 increased his speed and disappeared over the horizon, Sperg in close pursuit.

"Master? Master! DOCTOR!"

--

**Grim, Billy, Mandy and all related characters created by Maxwell Atoms, and Cartoon Network fit in there somewhere too.**

**Doctor Who is owned by the BBC, the Daleks having been created by Terry Nation.**

"**Head up your butt" joke nicked from a 1991 episode of Bottom, written by Rik Mayall and Ade Edmondson.**

"**What use are your emotions if you cannot save the one you love?" adapted from a line of dialogue from the 2005 Doctor Who episode "Dalek", written by Robert Shearman. It's a good episode, well worth checking out on Youtube!**

**Will there be more "Grim Adventures of Doctor Who?"**

**Maybe, if I can come up with some original ideas!**

**Ciao for now!**


End file.
